Shadows From The Past
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Two months after the war in London and Alucard's disappearance, civilians are reported missing in a familiar town to a young blonde female. A formal ball brings back ghosts of her past. Will a former officer she once worked with expose here true identity or will things go from bad to worst? Rated M for language and possible future graphic scenes. PipxSeras


Summery: Two months after the war in London and Alucard's disappearance, civilians are reported missing in a familiar town to a young blonde female. A formal ball brings back ghosts of her past. Will a former officer she once worked with expose here true identity or will things go from bad to worst?

Seras gave a groan as she wore a revealing black and red salsa dress with matching red heels while being escorted by a Hellsing soldier in disguise. Tonight she was on an undercover mission to find out where missing men and women from a town that was not too far from her home city.

There were suspicions that a sheriff of her former police department was turned and was using his power as an officer to capture people as his food supply. Tonight, the police department was holding a community ball, welcoming guests to enjoy music and free food. However, Sir Integra believed that it could be a trap for the people. So..as a safety precaution, Seras was to go undercover while accompanied by one of the older soldiers of Hellsing that survived the attack of the Valentine brothers.

She didn't mind helping. In fact, she was happy to get to the bottom of the disappearances. The only thing she didn't like...was that she felt as if every man was staring at her as if she were a piece of meat or something. It bothered her how her figure always attracted pigs. Once on the dance floor, she pretended to dance while scoping out the area with her third eye, checking for anything irregular. So far, she didn't see anything unusual.

That was until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see a tall red haired male give her a light smile. "Good evening miss...Would you mind if I dance with you?" Her blue eyes went a little wide as she noticed the fangs. It was the sheriff. Seras gave her partner a light pat on his shoulder, silently giving him the signal that she knew what she was doing. The soldier gave a nod before bowing to her, then left the dancefloor to keep an eye out for her from a distance while messaging other hidden soldiers of the situation.

Seras laughed nervously, nodding. "Oh uh...why yes...I would love to sir.." He carefully took Seras into his arms and started to dance with her on the floor with the other guests.

"You...look familiar..I can't seem to place where I have seen you though.." he muttered in a thoughtful manor.

She laughed again with a blushing smile, a clear sign that she was about to lie. "W-what? Oh no...that's silly. We've never met before..honest. You must have me mixed up with someone else.." she muttered with a light wave of her hand. Though she used to work with the man for several years, she knew that she had to lie about her identity for the safety of Hellsing.

He gave her a perplexed expression, unsure if she was lying. "Hmmm...very well. In that case, I suppose I should introduce myself then..I'm Sheriff Willian Conors. I'm in charge of this lovely party for the people here tonight."

Seras nods. "Uhh..nice to uh..meet you. I'm err...Samantha Vine..Sort of new to the area.." she muttered. "I've been a little nervous moving into this area from France..to be honest." She knew it was all a lie, but she could have swore that her familiar Pip, was smiling at her lie. Stating that she was from his home country was a large jump for a cover up story-even for her.

Willian raised a brow before grinning. "Really? In that case, allow me to be the first to welcome you here to England, Ms. Vine. What a loss for France to lose such a beautiful young woman such as yourself.."he muttered, bringing one of her hands to his lips, kissing her softly, earning a bright red blush over her cheeks.

"Oh..why thank you..You are too kind.." _'He sounds like a real suck up..I don't trust him..' _she muttered to her counter part. _'I'd have to agree with you on that..' _she heard Pip reply coldly with...was that jealousy?

"How would you like to have a tour of the City Hall?" he asked as he pulled her aside from the dance floor.

"I would love to! Thank you.." _' This might be my chance to get to the bottom of the case..Please try not to blow my cover, Pip..' _She could hear him muttering before agreeing that he would try to keep quiet as Willian took her right hand and led her out of the dance hall to give her a proper tour.

With Seras being escorted off of the dance floor by Willian, holding onto her right hand, he pointed out the various conference rooms and a few of the walls of honored elected officials and police officers that either earned higher ranks or remembered after various horrible events in the community. She found herself pausing in her steps when there was a plate that had the names of the men in her squad and her own among them, as she was assumed dead. The reality of the fact hit home for her. She always wondered how she was allowed to work in Hellsing and not have the Metropolitan Police Company knock on their door asking about her whereabouts. Did...they really think she was dead..?

Willian paused, giving her a curious glance. "Is something the matter ?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

For a moment, she didn't answer, as she forgot that she was using an incognito name during the mission. It wasn't until he called her name again that her gaze was broken from the plate in front of her that she turned to face him. "Hn..? Oh..um...nothing. I was just remembering something I read I little while ago when I moved here..Heard that..something awful happened to the officers there.."

He studied her for a moment before giving a nod. "Yes..I suppose you read right. A real shame really. Those unfortunate officers were found not too far from a bloody crime scene a few months back. Most were in such a bad condition that we couldn't find all the pieces of them, let alone find them at all. Like that officer there.."he said as he motioned towards Seras's name. "...we never even found a body for the poor was assumed that she was KIA , Killed In Action, but...well..that's what we want the public to think.."

Her heart started to race as she panicked. She may have blown her cover sooner than she thought. Attempting to keep a cool composure, she raised a brow at him. "Really...? So uh...what do you think happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man beside her started to scratch his chin in a thoughtful manor. "To be honest, I think she is still alive somewhere..She was a rookie, after all. Something tells me that she was a coward and ran away from the scene. I wager she-" he paused as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Letting out a sigh, he took it out to see the number. "Damn...I'm afraid I must take this call. Will you be alright here?"

Seras gave a quick nod as she watched him answer his phone while going around the previous hall to answer it. In the meantime, Seras turned towards the opposite hall as she slipped into the girl's bathroom. After making sure it was empty, she ran the cold water for a moment before splashing water over her heated face.

"A coward...He thinks that I'm a coward! That-that...that asshole thought I was a coward?! Why I-ugh!" she punches a hole in one of the walls by the mirrors as she allows her frustration to drain. Hearing someone from the police department think that she was a coward went against everything she worked for when she was in the force. It was like all of her hard work went unnoticed and right out the window...unless..he planted that idea in her head..and knew that her work as an officer was a great part of her pride. Ever since she was a child and made an orphan after watching her parents killed in front of her, she made it a personal goal of her's to make sure she made all wrong doers pay for their crimes. She wanted to pick up the legacy her father left behind and ensure that no one was wronged like she was. Every senior officer knew her father and were aware of her back story, as well as how dedicated to her career choice. It was then that things started to click and she placed a hand on the mirror. As the head officer in her division, he knew that she would fight with every inch of her life..which meant that he likely knew that she was alive in a different form.."He knows...he knows that I didn't actually die that day with my squad. Damn it! I am so screwed..What are we going to do Captain..?"

The figure of Pip appeared beside her as he patted her head lightly. He hated to admit it, but Seras was a bit scary when she had a temper. Thankfully, her anger was towards someone else and not him. "I say we knock him out and take him back to be questioned. I don't really trust him..Just the way he looks at ya' creeps me out. There is no way in hell that man is human.."

She gave him a nod. "Yeah..there is something about him that makes me worried. Hey..could you do a favor for me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he lit a cigarette "What is it?" He gave her a long look an knew what she wanted. She wanted him to spy on Willian to see if their suspicions were correct. Offering a wide grin, Pip nods as he tipped his hat to her. "I'll be back in a few seconds, mignonette." Without another word, he traveled from his spot with her to the hall way until he was near the hall where Willian had his phone conversation.

For the most part, it seemed like the other person on the phone was doing most of the talking. It didn't seem like he was actually talking with someone until he spoke. "I don't care what you do with them..They are obviously spies. Take them to the harvest room for all I care. I will not have the Hellsing Organization interfere with the grand finally this evening. Tonight, I plan on giving this town a night to remember. Henhen..Tonight...we will bath in their petty blood."

Pip 's eyes go went as he realizes that the two soldiers who were supposed to be back up were caught. _'Damn...this isn't good.' _He quickly went back to Seras, who was pacing the girl's lavatory. "Seras..We've got a problem. Helling's location has been spotted and unless he has a different term for _'harvest room', _I don't think we are going to see those lads again. "

Her eyes went wide. "We've gotta save them..I can't just let them get tortured!"

He places a hand on either of her shoulders. "I know how ya' feel, trust me..but we've gotta finish the mission first..and by that we need to get that freak out in the hall and bring 'em back with us for questioning."

Seras opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when he placed a finger over her lips with a grin, pulling her into a soft kiss before pushing back. She gave a sigh, giving him a faint glare. Sneaky French mercenary always knew how to shut her up these days. "Okay fine...you win.."

Pip gave her his usual cocky grin as he adjusted his hat. "Hen..I thought so.~ Now let's go, Seras. We have ourselves a vampire to bag an' tag." He uttered as he found himself back with Seras as her shadow.

Seras walked out of the room and looked around the hall to find Willian walking back towards her with an obvious fake smile. "Oh, I am sorry for being gone so long, . Shall we continue our tour..?"

She gave him a quick nod, allowing him to show her towards the other halls and court rooms, as well as the conference rooms. For the most part, he was playing the role of a decent tour guide. That was, of course, until he started to lead her towards the storage rooms. If that didn't scream _'stranger danger'_ she wasn't sure what did. Going past several stacked boxes, she could tell that he was explaining less and less and he seemed a bit more distant towards her. About half way into the room, she paused in her steps and crossed her arms.

"That's quite far enough...I know what you are...Willard..You can cut the act now..You're a vampire."

For a few moments he just stood there, staring at her..and then he broke into a bizarre laugh. "Ohhh good..I was getting rather tired of playing the part. Now I can put an end to this little play. I suppose you aren't what you seem either, are you..Ms. Vine..? Or shall I call you Seras Victoria?~"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was correct. She gave him a nod. "How long have you known?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "Did you ever happen to wonder how that priest got turned,hn? Or why it was _**/your**_**/ **squad that was chosen to deal with that case? I don't suppose you ever thought about it did you..?"

Seras thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No...not really. I was only looking for missing people during that mission. I had no idea what I was up against then.." she admitted softly.

He gave yet another laugh. "You are staring at the creator of the late priest. True, I was hoping to make the priest a puppet of mine..make him gather people to have a stable food supply but you know the clergy. As soon as they have power in their hands they are willing to exploit every aspect of it as soon as possible..I..was so hoping he would have turned you so you could be my vampire bride but it seems that someone else also took that privilege from me.."

Her fists tightened as she glared at the ground, her eyes dark red. "You.. selfish bastard! None of those poor people meant anything to you, did they? All those people...those innocent officers, people we called our friends and family..Because of you- my squad is dead! All of those poor innocent people..dead! You are supposed to be a protector of the law! A vampire can live without hurting their loved ones but you..your kind makes me wonder if anyone is safe in the hands of the law..Vampires like you...make me sick!" Without thinking of her actions, she runs up to him and punches him, full force, into a wall. Not only was he knocked out, but his shoulders were dislocated as several full taped boxes fell over him. Seras started to stalk closer towards him but was stopped by a transparent black and red hand.

"Wait Seras...he's already knocked out. I know you are not in the mood to stop your blood lust and I can respect that. He has...kill people who were close to you..but you have to keep our mission in mind. Do not lose yourself to your urges like he did..Come to your senses, mi armour.."

For a few moments she blinked before weakly falling to her knees as she placed a hand over Pip's. What would she ever do without him? He knew how to calm her down when she was at her worst and how to make her smile when the world seemed upside down. Seras took a deep breath, nodding. "You're right..I'll call Sir Integra and have someone come by to pick him up.."

Pip kissed her forehead with a small smile. "That's my girl.."

She gave him a weak smile before taking her cell out of her purse and calling her boss, letting her know about everything that happened. When she got off the phone, she was instructed to stay put so she could be escorted safely after the subject she captured was taken in for questioning.

A/N: I will likely post another chapter here soon. Been super busy lately. Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. c: 


End file.
